


[podfic] All The Good Love

by grocketinmypocket, reena_jenkins



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: AU - Peter Becomes A Raccoon, Accidental Marriage, Accidental Relationship, Alternate Universe - Crack, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Animal Transformation, First Time, Fluff and Crack, Hot Raccoon On Raccoon Sex, I Researched Raccoon Penis For This, I'm Not Proud of Myself, I'm not sorry, M/M, Mild Smut, Podfic, Raccoon!Peter Quill, Romantic Comedy, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 11:33:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2347019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grocketinmypocket/pseuds/grocketinmypocket, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"In the universe of "<span class="u">Yeah, You Turn Me On</span>," Peter Quill touches a soul-mate-uniting artifact, and his soul mate Rocket is transformed into a human. Much angst ensues. What happened in the flip-side of that universe, where Rocket touched the Unity of Souls stone instead, and Peter was transformed into a cyborg raccoon?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Crack and smut. That's what happened."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] All The Good Love

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [All The Good Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2331257) by [grocketinmypocket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grocketinmypocket/pseuds/grocketinmypocket). 
  * Inspired by [Yeah, You Turn Me On](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2253294) by [grocketinmypocket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grocketinmypocket/pseuds/grocketinmypocket). 



**Coverartist:**[](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
  
 **Warnings:**  AU - Peter Becomes A Raccoon, Accidental Marriage, Accidental Relationship, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Raccoon!Peter Quill, First Time, Virginity, Alternate Universe - Crack, Fluff and Crack, Animal Transformation, Mild Smut, Hot Raccoon On Raccoon Sex, Romantic Comedy, I Researched Raccoon Penis For This, I'm Not Proud of Myself  
  
 **Length:**  00:38:21  
  
 **Download link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(GotG\)%20_All%20The%20Good%20Love_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting me).

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone were so inspired as to illustrate raccoon!Peter's quest for headphones that fit his wee little raccoon ears, I would give that person a high five. And possibly a small podfic of their choice... {dangles bribe enticingly}


End file.
